Undead
by alittlate
Summary: HIATUS.Three years after Nina ran from Ipswich,she begins to think if it was really the right thing to do,or if she should have stayed and fought beside her brother.Reid is digging into addiction,and its tearing The Covenant apart.SEQUEL to Human.
1. Preface

_I'm really sorry it took me so long to post this/anything,I just haven't been in writing mood for awhile,mainly because I've run off to another site and began posting fanfiction on bands...anyways...Thanks to my beta for helping me start out! If you haven't read my story Human,this story will make no sense to you,so go read that first.  
_

**Undead****  
**

**_Preface_**

_**Three years later….**_

_**Nina**_

My eyes drifted over to the crib where Cody was sleeping soundly, soft coos and murmurs drifting from his cute little lips. He looked so much like Reid it hurt my heart every time I saw him from the blond hair to the icy blue eyes. However it made me love him no less, if anything I loved him even more. Even though Reid was miles away and we were not together any longer because of some stupid Covenant, the love I had for him was real, and strong and irreversible, nothing, no amount of time or distance, and no person could ever take that away from me.

I slowly got up and opened the little box I kept on the china cabinet and brought it over to the couch with me. I gingerly opened the lid as swells of tears already threatened to break past my lids.

I lifted the photos from the box and stared in yearning at the beautiful man looking back from the photograph, his smile so pure, he looked so happy holding the girl in the picture. The girl as well looked so carefree, so happy, so in love. I dropped my head in my hands as sobs wracked through my shivering frame. I could never be that girl again. I was scared and alone raising a child and miles away from the man I loved.

_A child, which would one day carry on a legacy so great to his father's bloodline, as well as my own._

**OOO**

_It's a little teaser of what's to come hehe,enjoy and don't forget to review!_


	2. Chapter 1:Back to Ipswich

The coast was clear. Well, clear enough that the police had given up on trying to find missing exchange student Nina Foss.

Ha.

Nina Foss, a stupid cover name I'd used long enough to keep myself hidden until I really had too; or at least until it was okay to show my true colours to the 'Sons of Ipswich'.

I scoffed at the pathetic 'Welcome to Ipswich' sign as I roared past it in my all black Challenger -tinted windows included - and started into the outskirts of town. I'd dumped and destroyed the Jeep outside of Salem to throw off the cops three years ago when I'd gone 'missing'.

More like sent into exile for a second time.

Except this time was slightly different. Without the 'Sons' knowledge I'd been carrying an heir, not only to Reid's bloodline, but also my own. My son, Cody, was more to be more powerful then anyone in the _Covenant_ before him. Which meant not only was he more powerful, but the temptation to use was ten times more, so _addiction _was easier done then said.

And that truly scared me. Because I didn't want to lose my son to anything like I'd lost my brother and father too. The Power. I had it. I hated it. I loathed it. Which is why I was more then willing to will it away at any point nowadays.

I sighed and tried to block all these thoughts from my mind as I turned onto the deserted street that housed not only my old home, but also the home of the Danvers. Caleb Danvers to be exact. I fucking hated him more then I hated the power. He'd tried to kill my brother and succeeded, twice, the past time being the final stab. Chase wasn't with me anymore and I wanted revenge.

Pulling into the old dirt driveway, that led up to the large, brick house I cringed knowing the minute I set foot inside something was bound to happen. Wherever it be a spell set by the Sons or their fathers incase I came back, because I knew they were still looking for me. Hunting me down. Just like they'd hunted Chase.

They were going to kill me, if they caught me.

I quickly left the confinement of my car after parking it behind a patch of over grown hedge that would be invisible to the naked eye in the growing darkness, pulling the hood of my deep red hoodie over my long black hair and stalking up the steps of the house and using - my eyes flashing to black then back to instantly blue - and slipping inside. I kept quiet because who knows what type of creature or person could have taken up residence here. But by the looks of it, no one had. Everything was covered in white sheets or in the moving boxes that Chase and I had brought with us when we'd moved back to Ipswich not too long ago. But everything thing was under layers of untouched dust.

Looking around the entrance hall with narrow eyes I sprang quickly up the stairs in the falling darkness to Chase's attic room and pushed open the door. I needed that book. A book of curses that would easily finish of the other Sons for good. Maybe not Reid. Maybe Reid. Who really knew anymore? I surely didn't. I just wanted the Sons of Ipswich to pay for what they'd done to my family.

I started to dig through drawers looking for the spell book before I heard voices growing louder from the driveway. Creeping to the small circle stained window at the edge of the room I peeked outside, as the stack of pictures I'd been holding slid from my fingers.

Walking up to the house were four forms. I could easily tell who was who; Caleb - leading the pack in front as 'Golden Boy' - while Pogue Parry the faithful puppy dog walked off set to his side, with little 'Baby Boy' Tyler Simms pulling up the rear.

The fourth however…Reid…seemed off. Almost as if he seemed reluctant to go inside the house as the other three climbed the steps.

His oceanic blue eyes stared up at house playing with many emotions, while those plump - kissable - lips were tapped with long fingers. His almost white blond hair was longer then I'd ever seen it and it hung down in his face. He'd added more tattoos to the slender arms one crossed under other. He'd started to dress better too. Not so…stereotypical bad boy that'd he'd come across as in our Spencer Academy days. He looked good. Really good.

Caleb was saying something as I heard the front door be pushed open - I'd left it ajar - he seemed to be warning them about something and I carried all the way to the attic of the house where I hid.

"…be careful, we all felt someone use … she has to be here…".

I narrowed my eyes. So they _were_ looking for me. Time to play boys. Time to play.

I quietly stepped over to the door that stood closest to the hall and gently ran my finger across the wooden thing. It seemed to shiver beneath my fingers as my vision clouded to black and a sly grin played my lips. Then with all the power I could will at that point in time I grabbed it with invisible force and slammed it, along with all other doors in the large house shut.

"Caleb!" Pogue's voice carried from the back of the house where I could here him jiggling the door knob of what seemed to be the garage door. I could hear Tyler yelling something muffled from the basement, Reid was silent.

A snarl ripped from the staircase as I heard two sets thundering up them then pausing in the center landing. Reid and Caleb maybe?

"Nina, I swear if that's you stop fucking around and just come out" Caleb's voice demanded with authority" you've ran long enough, its your turn just like it was Chase's".

It was my turn to snarl. Dr Jekyll. Mrs Hyde. My two personalities that I'd developed since Chase's death were coming out. One dark and violent. The other sweet and caring. Chase. Nina. It seemed almost animalistic to me as my eyes flashed violently and I sprinted from the room the stare down the staircase from the darkness because I knew they couldn't see me.

My skin began to prickle with the excitement of a fight.

"Awe why so mad Caleb?" I snarled with a sweet tone leaning on the railing and staring down at the two dark forms" Oh wait I know. You just don't like defeat and losing what could have been your greatest prize. _Finishing_ the Putnam line".

Caleb's head - I noticed - snapped in the direction of my voice" Nina we just want to talk".

"So you can take my power Caleb? Really? I'm not an idiot, you of all people should know that".

I heard Pogue and Tyler's voices growing loud as they approached not knowing I was there. Reid hadn't said anything to me or Caleb since he'd entered the house.

"Oh look Baby Boy came back to play" I cooed implying the dream in which I haunted Tyler back before everything had blown up in my face. Pogue and Tyler fell silent as they'd begun to climb the dusty, creaky stairs.

"Don't fucking change the subject Nina" Caleb snarled into the darkness, I knew the 'not so innocent' glint was probably playing in his eyes" you ran from us. We've done nothing to hurt your thus far".

"Liar".

Caleb chuckled darkly the stairs creaked again; someone was either creeping up them towards me or shifting their weight, probably the latter of the two. "You know what you did Nina, you lied about who you were just like your brother".

"Chase has _**nothing **_to do with why I ran" I snapped staring down into the darkness, I could hear them all breathing hard" I don't want anything to do with either of you I came back for something then I'm never coming back".

_After I kill all of you and your bloodlines. Maybe excluding the father of my child._

My eyes flashed darkly as I used again to deflect something that lunged in my direction through the darkness. I could smell him, he still smelt the same. Like aftershave and a faint smell of smoke.

Reid.

I jumped the railing and used to shoot myself over the boys heads and to the front door landing with a slight stumble towards the door. I could hear the Sons stumbling down the stairs in the darkness yelling to each other as I stumbled out into the falling darkness.

I had to escape. Especially because my son. Reid's son; was sleeping in the back seat of my car.

* * *

**Author's Note : **So Undead is back in a way of sorts. Not quite sure where I'm going with it at the moment though so updates might be far and thank you for your interest and comments thus far on the story. And more is probably coming soon. But give me some ideas of somethings you'd like to see happen between the characters in the story, your the readers I'd like to know you opinions, so tell me in the reviews.


	3. Chapter 2:Hostage

I stared at the door from underneath my long bangs. The stupid Sons had placed a holding curse on the room they were keeping me in, so I couldn't use. I couldn't even hit them. They'd even tied me to a chair.

Very mature boys. _Very mature._

I stared in hatred at the closed door as I heard Caleb and Pogue's voice grow louder as they walked down the hall towards the room. I clawed at the ropes hoping to at least get an arm free so I could take a swing at them.

They'd taken my son from me. I was quite sure they knew who Cody was. Since the fact they were basically twins with the white blond hair, bright blue eyes and high cheek bones that ran on the Garwin side of the family.

The door to my left opened slowly again, and Caleb stuck his head through to make sure the coast was clear. He and Pogue stepped inside for the thousandth time that day, trying to get me to talk.

"Nina, you've been in here forever, you've got to have something to say" Caleb said as he walked towards me, then sat on the couch that was facing my chair; while Pogue followed more hesitant.

I stared at him expectantly. He wanted me to talk? Good luck mother fucker.

"Stop being a little bitch" Pogue seethed from some feet behind.

Caleb turned to give him a look and with a sharp tone he snapped" _Pogue_".

I glared.

Caleb shook his head before looking back at me" Just say something Nina? At least so we know we didn't hurt you getting you in here".

I had a headache and my ribs were killing me; to put it gently…they all but dog piled me - minus Reid who stood stock still watching - and shoved me in the back seat of my car, where they found my precious baby.

"Speak up" Pogue muttered" can't hear you speak your lies".

"_Pogue"._

My anger flared, he knew nothing, nothing about what I'd been though the past few years.

"C'mon Caleb, she isn't even going to say anything, she hasn't for the past six hours. She's just gonna fucking sit there until we let her go".

I willed everything in me not to scream at him, so I continued to glare darkly. The only thing he was doing was pushing my buttons, and fuck, he was button mashing at the moment.

"Were not _letting her go,_ Pogue," Caleb clearly stated swiftly glancing in my direction" she's already weaseled her way into our group once and tried to break us, and it won't happen again".

"Its not Reid's fault he likes _**sluts**_".

I don't think Pogue expected to find the side of his face covered in saliva after those words left his lips, but he did. I'd sucked back and hoped for the best after holding my tongue while listening to him trash talk me.

"You fucking bitch" Pogue roared at me as he knocked one of the other chairs out of the way and raised his hand to slap me; but lucky for me Caleb caught him before he got a chance and dragged him back across the room to the door. Pogue resisting all the way, The Power surging in his hazel eyes.

Soon the two men had left the room again, and I was left to my thoughts once more as I urged my own Power to break the bond they had on me. I let my eyes slip shut as I concentrated hard. I listened to the yelling coming from the floor below and the sounds of someone moving towards the room once more.

A slight breeze, rustled my hair as I listen to the overturned chair be turned back up right, dragged across the floor and settled in front of me as he sat down.

I opened my eyes, all while lifting my head to look into the blue eyes of Reid Garwin once more.

"Your really asking for it Nina" he whispered quietly running a hand over his hair. It was longer then he used to cut it, and I noticed he had more tattoos covering his forearms. He looked amazing. Those blue eyes sparkled slightly before it burned out and he asked - slightly cold - while dropping his eyes again" Were you trying to kill us?".

I shook my head and raked my nails across the roped restraining my hands, I wanted to reach out and touch him for some reason. It'd been too long, since I'd had his touch. My dark hair fell into my eyes once more as I dropped my head.

"Are you going to say anything at all?".

I didn't move, only blinked away the boiling tears in my eyes. I couldn't break. Not now.

My head was slowly raised as his fingers drifted underneath my chin dragging my face up wards to look at him, his blue eyes were, surprisingly, filled with concern.

"_Is he mine?"._

His voice was stern, laced with slight demand. I didn't know why he was asking the question about Cody, it was more then obvious, they were twins. Only difference was they were father and son. This time I adverted my eyes away from Reid's handsome face, it was better if I didn't get attached again, but my son needed his father more then he needed me.

"_**Yes".**_


	4. Chapter 3:Here and Now

**Author's note : I'M BACKKK, again, for good this time I promise, now that I'm done high school and moving onto college I hope to have a little more time on my hands when I'm not at work. This is REALLY short, because I just wanted to get back into updating, so I promise the next chapter will be way longer, I think I may pre-write a few chapters before posting, so I won't have to worry about pouring out bad chapters the night before I say I'll update when I'm really not in the mood to write. ANYWAYS, leave reviews (cause I don't update unless I have them) and all that jazz and let me know what you think :) and hopefully the fandom isn't dead! OH and I slightly changed my writer name, and keep checking my profile for news!**

**xo. alittlate  
**

* * *

I cuddled Cody against my chest. It'd been four days since I'd spit on Pogue and Reid and I had finally exchanged words. Four days since he found out he was a father. Four days since my sons life had changed forever.

The sunlight streamed in through the huge window that over looked a vast majority of the Danvers property, Reid had said he'd take us to the Garwin's home once his parents were once again gone away for some extravagant trip. He hadn't told his parents yet about his son, I figured he was still trying to adjust to the idea of being a father himself. But it was almost as if Cody knew who he was, because he never cried when Reid held him and played happily, and even cuddled him a few time. It was new for both, since Reid had been alone since I'd left, and Cody had never really had a male around. I'd never gone near another man, I still felt loyal to my son's father.

Cody babbled quietly startling me out of my thoughts as he stared at the colorful creatures running across the television screen on the program Reid had turned on for him earlier that morning. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and began to suck, but I knew to pull it out, it might upset him, but I didn't want him to have crooked teeth. I could hear Reid talking quietly on his cell phone in the next room, I tried not to listen but it was hard not too. Caleb called all the time to check in if he left the house along with the other Sons, making sure I was still there and that Reid was alive, I guess he figured I was still a threat.

"We're fine man, just leave it be, alright don't worry so much" Reid hissed quietly into the black device, I could see his reflection in the glass door of a nearby cabinet. He ended the call and I busied myself with fixing Cody's hair, and my own. It hadn't be cut in awhile, I didn't have the time, being a single mother and all, my only concern was my small son.

The couch sunk down beside me, and Reid rested his back against the plush chocolate colored fabric, running a hand over his face, he was stressed. I frowned.

"What did Caleb want?" I questioned quietly, as Cody began to play with my fingers, since he had no toys here, they were all back in my apartment, and what toys I had taken, he was sick of playing with.

"Too see if I was still alive, and if you two hadn't taken off in the time it took him to go get your car" he mumbled quietly, his large hand came up to run through our small sons hair, the shade nearly identical to his own.

"Reid, I'm not going to hurt you, you know that…"I said quietly, as Cody looked around to see who had touched him, before shifting towards his father with extended arms. Reid took him up gently and rested the little boy against his chest, one large hand on the small back to keep him from falling.

"I know, but Caleb doesn't."

I sighed quietly and sat back as well, pulling my legs up to my chest" Caleb doesn't trust me because of what happened with Tyler, but I only did it to protect my brother."

Chase. He was obviously very dead this time. Caleb had made sure of it, burning his body after the fight was over, Reid had told me. I was angry, they had no right to harm him in my eyes, but that was my opinion, not theirs, he needed to die in their eyes.

"Did you know, when you left…about him?" Reid asked quietly, off topic at that, indicating to our son in his arms.

"I knew," I whispered more to myself than the blonde man beside me" but Chase wouldn't let me say anything, he said I had to make you suffer and if I didn't he would make me suffer…"

Reid stayed quiet for a long time pondering it, his blue eyes looked troubled from where I sat, Cody's eyes were growing heavy as our conversation grew heavy. I asked myself if I should move my son into the bedroom so Reid and I could talk, but decided against it, Cody was quite taken to sleeping on his father and would only turn cranky if I moved him.

"He wanted me to never tell you, and when you had what you thought to be your first born boy, and he didn't have the power, he wanted you to panic" I admitted it sadly, it hurt to even think of that happening" I was going to leave you a letter, somewhere I knew you'd be, before I headed back home, but I knew the second I used it was a stupid thing to do and that Caleb would have to come looking."

Reid sighed quietly, letting his head fall back, his blue eyes slipping shut" Don't stress yourself out over it Nina, it's the past, this is the future, my son is my future."

I couldn't help but stare at Reid, what did he mean? Was he asking if he could be in our sons life, and completely ignore what I'd just admitted?

I sat quietly, adverting my eyes from him, before the hand that wasn't resting on our sons back took mine and brought it to his lips" Nina, I don't want to lose you again, my world was a mess after you left, I knew something wasn't right about you leaving, and I just started to use, and I used a lot and the idea now of not being there for my son…"

He couldn't even finish, I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze" You're here now love, that's all that matters."


End file.
